


Supercorp Smut

by RagingfireE



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Cumming on Body, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kara, F/F, Facial, G!P Kara Danvers, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lactation Kink, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, sub lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: A series of Top Kara/ Bottom Lena one shots.





	1. Balcony Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don't own Supergirl or its characters.

Lena didn't question Kara, not when she ordered her to remove her clothes and go out onto her _office balcony_ , not when the blonde left her standing there, alone, for several minutes, not even when she felt her approach her. Lena stood, her hands on the railing as Kara had instructed, and waited. The Girl of steel remained still behind her, her body close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from Kara’s body, but not close enough for her to warm her cooling flesh.  
  
Finally, Lena felt her fingers trickle down her spine, and her back instinctively arched under the blonde’s strong touch. Kara removed her hand, and again, Lena waited, silent.  
  
Lena felt her breath, hot against her ear, "Good girl."  
  
Lena’s nipples hardened immediately, as they always did when Kara said those words. Lena smiled to herself, careful to keep her reaction from showing visibly, As always Lena was content simply knowing that she pleased Kara.

The blonde’s strong hands slid down her shoulder, down her arm, and to her hand, which she efficiently fastened to the rail with a length of nylon rope.  
  
Lena breathed in sharply, realizing Kara’s intention, but still she did not move. She did not question. Instead Lena waited, calming her breath, as the muscular blonde fastened her other hand to the rail. The ropes were tight, and Lena felt the nylon rub roughly against the skin of her wrist.  
  
"Spread your legs," Kara whispered.  
  
Lena opened her legs wider, leaving plenty of room between them for whatever Kara intended.  
  
Lena felt her absence immediately, and she realized Kara had left her alone again on the balcony. Only this time, she would be unable to cover herself if someone happened to see her. Not that anybody can see her from this high. Lena, the CEO of the L-Corp, standing naked, displaying her body unashamedly for her lover’s pleasure.  
  
Minutes passed, how many it was impossible to know. Lena entertained herself by watching the traffic and people on the street below. Lena didn't know whether she was more embarrassed or aroused, and she suspected that had been Kara’s intention.  
  
Finally, Lena heard the rustle of movement behind her. She did not turn her head because she knew from experience that if she moved from Kara’s instructed position, she would be punished. So instead, she stood and waited for her lover to reveal her intentions.  
  
It didn't take long. A quick cut through the air and the sting of a flogger landed across Lena’s back. Her breath caught more from the surprise than the pain. Another lash across her ass cheeks, and she knew instinctively that the next would land across her thighs. Kara knew the sting aroused Lena, and she knew the power the blonde felt striking her lover with the flogger aroused her.  
  
Lena lost count of the lashes as Kara covered her skin, striking as much as she could. The brunette did not move. Kara had trained her well, and she could accept her floggings without a flinch, though it had taken many practices.  
  
"Good girl," Kara whispered, setting the flogger down on a nearby chair. "You like that people can see you, can see you naked and being flogged, can see you like the slut you are Lena Luthor"  
  
Lena sucked in a breath at Kara’s words. It did turn her on being so vulnerable and exposed in such a precarious location. She no longer cared that someone might see her (which is impossible) unless someone try to attack her today. Just the thought of some alien landing on her balcony only to see _The great Lena Luthor, daughter of Lillian Luthor_ getting pounded by Kara Danvers made her pussy throb in pleasure.

The cool breeze against the sting of her skin was almost shocking, and it aroused her even more.

“Answer me” Kara growled, smacking her already sore ass.

“Yes” Lena moaned. “I love this Kara. I love being your slut”

Kara chuckled. “Good Girl”  
  
Lena felt Kara’s iron hands slide down her hip, down her thigh and over her knee to her calf. She loved the way Kara’s hands felt on her body- the contrasts in her from pain to tenderness. Sometimes Kara would spank her so hard that she cried, other times she didn't strike her at all, but always she followed with a tender touch, reassuring Lena.  
  
Kara had one hand on each ankle and slowly, inch by inch, slid them up Lena’s legs until her fingers rested just under her ass. Lena felt Supergirl’s breath on the small of her back, and she knew she was kneeling behind her. Gently, Kara’s fingers reached between her legs, separating her labia and opening her pussy. One finger slightly dipped into her cunt, and she knew Kara would find it wet.  
  
Kara laughed, and Lena felt the rumble of it against her back. "You're wet from standing here and getting flogged. Such a slut." With that, Kara bit down, hard, on the flesh of her right hip. Lena’s poor body tightened as she attempted to control her reaction. Being bitten was her weakness, and Kara knew it.  
  
The blonde bit down on her lover’s other hip, just as she pushed two fingers completely into her pussy. It took all Lena’s focus to remain quiet and still.  
  
"You can speak now, pet. Do you like this?"  
  
"Oh yes, Madam," Lena sighed, grateful to at least be allowed to make noise again.  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Oh yes, Madam"   
  
"Good girl," Kara said, removing her fingers from Lena. The petite brunette felt empty without Kara inside her, but she bit her lip to keep any sign of protest from escaping.  
  
Lena felt something push into her; she expected it to be a dildo, but she soon realized it was a small egg that fit nicely inside her pussy.  
  
"Close your legs and hold it in," Kara told her as she moved away. "Do not move, but feel free to speak. I want to hear your moans." Again, Lena found herself alone on the balcony, and she wondered what she meant about hearing her moan. Lena’s questions were answered when the vibrations began: Kara was controlling the egg with a remote from inside her glass Office. Just the idea of it made Lena moan, but the pleasure of the vibrating egg made her whimper. The brunette held her body still as an orgasm began to build inside her. The vibrations increased, and Lena knew Kara was watching her, reading her body to see what she needed.  
  
"Oh God," Lena cried as the climax rolled through her. But still the vibrations continued, and Lena’s body quivered both from the tension of holding still and from the pleasure of another building orgasm. Kara had trained her to give into her orgasms, to come as often as she allowed her to.  
  
The vibrations stopped after the second orgasm; Lena struggled to return her breathing to normal and to keep her body upright. She was relaxed and weak, her limbs heavy. Just as she had regained her composure, the fastest vibrations yet ripped through her pussy, moving quickly through her body.  
  
"Do not come."  
  
Lena’s mind immediately drifted, trying to detach from the sensations in her pussy.  
  
"Kneel."  
  
Carefully, slowly, so as not to disturb the egg, Lena kneeled in front of the railing and waited.  
  
Kara moved next to her, and she saw that the blonde, too, was naked. Lena smiled mentally, knowing what she would ask of her.  
  
"Turn toward me." Awkwardly, Lena shifted her body as best as she could, turning her face even further toward Kara. It was an uncomfortable position, and she knew Kara wanted it to be.  
  
Kara reached into her pet’s hair, fisting it tightly, and pulled her head roughly toward her big cock. Lena eagerly opened her mouth for Supergirl, and she thrust her cock between red lips, fucking the CEO’s face as she had fucked Lena’s pussy numerous times: without restraint or mercy. Lena struggled to keep up with Kara’s pace, to keep her head turned enough toward her because her fist in her black hair gave Lena no room for failure. There is no technique to having one's face fucked, there is no slow exploration of Kara’s cock or teasing licks and strokes; it is only accepting what is given. The steady buzz in Lena’s cunt barely registered, she was so entirely focused on pleasing Kara.  
  
Just as Lena sensed the tightness in Kara’s body that indicated her impending orgasm, she pulled abruptly back from Lena’s face, her hand releasing her hair.  
  
"Stand up and lean over the rail. I want your ass."  
  
Lena quickly obeyed, careful not to dislodge the still vibrating egg. She leaned over the railing, her breasts resting on the cool metal, and she wished people could see her getting pounded by the Girl of steel.

Behind her, Lena heard Kara lubing her cock, and she shivered knowing how much she enjoyed anal sex. The superhero’s powerful hands reached into her hair again and she knew Kara was anchoring herself.

Lena soon felt a slippery finger probe her anus then pressure as Kara pushed it smoothly into her.  
  
God! That felt so good.  
  
Kara continued to fuck her ass with her finger, encouraging her to relax. Her cunt was sopping wet as she felt her tight ass being stretched further as the blonde added another finger, using her juices to lubricate her.  
  
"I am going to fuck you with my cock this time” Kara growled.  
  
She felt apprehensive yet a thrill of excitement shuddered through her body. Lena was such a anal slut.

Kara's gaze travelled down her smooth, toned back, the curve of her hips, the gentle swell of her buttocks and came to rest on her wet fingers. Stretching and working on her tight sphincter Kara gradually loosened her enough for her to enter her. Kara’s dick was painfully hard and she needed her pet badly. Kara removed her fingers gently and replaced them with her engorged dick, pressing firmly into Lena.  
  
The CEO felt the pressure and the Superhero ordered her to relax as she spread her ass cheeks wide with her big hands. Lena’s breathing became shallow, beads of perspiration appeared on her brow and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt the head of Kara’s big hard dick stretch her asshole wide as it entered her.  
  
Kara paused for a moment to allow her to become acclimatised to the sensation then she applied a little more pressure, entering Lena inch by inch.

Supergirl’s other hand held tight to Lena’s hip as she gradually slid into her ass all the way, and the brunette tried to relax around Kara.

The brunette knew she could feel the vibrations of the egg against her cock. Kara began to move, in and out, small thrusts at first and then deeper, fuller strokes.

“God Lena your ass feels so tight.” Kara grunted, finding hard not to cum inside her ass soon.

“You are so big Madam” Lena whined as Kara speed up her thrusts, brutally pounding her against the balcony. Her heavy breasts bouncing up and down, hitting the railing. Kara groped her bouncing tits, pulling at her hard nipples.

“You like this, don’t you? Bent over the balcony where anyone can see, getting your ass drilled like a whore you are!” Kara hissed, pinching her nipples roughly.

“Yes I love it Madam. I love the feel of your cock inside my ass. You are so big and strong Madam” Lena moaned, trying to meet Kara’s inhuman speed. Wetness trickled down her thighs as Kara hammered her ass without any mercy.  
  
Lena whined when she whispered, "You are such a good girl. I love you so much. Count to ten, and then come for me, baby."  
  
Silently, Lena began her count, focusing her mind and her body on the pleasure of the egg in her cunt and Kara’s cock in her ass. When she reached five, Kara slipped her hand from her hip to her clit, stroking across it with urgency. Lena knew Kara must be close to her own orgasm. Her body trembled beneath Kara, the orgasm building and building until she could give into it.  
  
"That's it, baby," Kara moaned. Hearing the pleasure in her voice, Lena could no longer hold back her orgasm, and her whole body quivered in climax. Behind her, Kara plunged a final time into Lena’s ass and came inside her.

Lena gasped, feeling Kara’s warm thick seed deep inside her bowels, her breath coming fast, as she tried to regain control of her body.  
  
Kara turned off the egg and gently removed it from her pussy.  She slowly removed her cock, her seed leaking out of Lena’s stretched anal hole.

The superhero chuckled when Lena whimpered in disappointment. Kara untied Lena’s hands next, stroking her fingers over the marks left on her skin from the rope.  
  
"Beautiful, I love you so much” Kars smiled, kissing Lena’s lips finally.

“Why because I am a greedy little whore for you?” Lena grinned, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

The Superhero bit her lip hearing Lena’s words “No, not only that, I mean I love that you are insatiable and greedy for my cock” Kara teased, kissing Lena’s cheeks “I feel so at home with you. I feel so connected to you like I have never been with someone before. You are my everything Lena Luthor,”

“You are my everything too Kara” Lena smiled softly, stroking the Supergirl’s blonde hair.

“Now take my home. I am so tired” Lena pouted clinging to Kara’s strong frame.

“Ofc course, My queen” Kara grinned goofily lifting a tired naked, Lena in her strong arms, cradling her safely against her body like a baby.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the dressing room.

Fingers intertwined, Lena and Kara strolled lazily down the sidewalk, the ocean breeze dancing by them like a gentle caress. Spying a small alcove Kara tugged her wife into the shadows for hot wet kiss. Her strong hands curved around her wife’s round bottom and she pulled the brunette against her throbbing cock.

Lena’s tongue lashed eagerly against Kara, her nipples hard against the blonde’s chest. Only the shrill barking of a poodle rudely jolted them back to the here and now and saved them a fine for indecent exposure and promiscuity.  
  
Kara buried her face in her dark hair and breathed deeply. Willing her pulse back to normal wasn’t easy because the expensive shampoo Lena used drove the blonde wild. “Why do you do this to me?” Kara asked, setting Lena away from her and running an unsteady hand through her blond hair.  
  
“Me?” Lena protested, straightening her clothes in short, irritated motions. “I wanted to stay in the hotel room and screw ourselves into a joint-coma. You were the one who said we needed to get out and at least SEE the island.”  
  
Laughingly Kara slid her strong arm around her waist and guided her back on to the sidewalk. “And what will you tell them when they ask at the office on Tuesday morning what you did in your vacation?”

  
“I’ll tell them I fucked you all the time.” Lena whispered in a bedroom voice that sent all of the blood in Kara’s body surging back into her groin.  
  
Kara was starting to wonder if maybe Lena’s plan had been the more rational one after all. After all she is the smartest “Come on. Let’s go find some souvenirs and get back to the hotel as soon as possible.”  
  
Lena let out a throaty chuckle before sauntering off ahead of Kara, putting an extra wiggle into her ass as she sashayed down the street in front of the tall blonde. Damn but she had the sweetest ass Kara ever had the good fortune of knowing. When she shook that little heart-shaped fanny of hers it was all Kara could do to remember to breath. What in the hell had she been thinking by letting Lena out of the hotel room, anyway?  
  
“Oooooh, would you look at that?” Lena said, pointing at a shimmering sapphire blue evening dress displayed in a boutique window.   
  
Kara studied the dress intently for a long moment, trying to picture it against Lena’s beautiful skin, her black tresses cascading down over it. The image in the blonde’s mind was enough to stir her into action. “Why don’t you go try it on?” Kara suggested.  
  
“You sure?” She looked over at Kara uncertainly.  “Are you not hungry?”

“Yes baby!” Kara grinned. “And I can eat after you finish shopping”

“Okay,” Lena, quickly stepping into the shop before Kara retracted her proposition.   
  
They made their way through the busy shop to a rack behind the window display. Hanging along side the blue evening dresses were several other shiny, jewel-toned dresses that Lena inspected with a keen eye. Finally she removed a blue dress in her size from the rack as well as an emerald green one before heading toward the fitting rooms to try them on.  
  
“I need a basis for comparison.” She explained at Kara’s questioning look.  
  
“Of course.” Kara agreed dryly, following her to the back of the shop.  
  
Lena stepped into the fitting room, winked and blew a kiss to her adorable wife before shutting the door and sliding the lock into place. Not even able to see her feet under the full-length door Kara turned her attention instead to the surrounding racks of lingerie. The blonde picked up a lacy lavender thong and had to swallow past a lump in her throat as she pictured her wife’s dark curls peeking out from behind the lace. Cursing, Kara quickly jammed the hanger back onto the rack. If she didn’t stop thinking about Lena sexually she was liable to explode right where she stood.  
  
“May I help you, Madam?” A salesperson asked Kara, an amused smirk on her face.  
  
“Uhm, no. Thank you.” The blonde sidled away from the rack of panties and toward a non-threatening rack of jewelry. “I’m just waiting for my wife.”  
  
Kara thought for sure she was about to get a lecture on the impropriety of fondling women’s undergarments when the salesperson was called away by another customer. Sighing in relief she turned away and was about to go find an out of the way place to sit and question her sanity when she heard Lena’s soft voice behind her.   
  
“Sweetheart, could you come here a sec?” Kara turned and found her wife leaning out of the dressing room, clutching the strapless gown to her chest. “I need you to zip me up.”  
  
Kara looked at the way her soft hair hung mused about her shoulders and the blonde’s tongue felt like cotton in her mouth. Her need for Lena never seemed to ebb. Kara glanced around quickly to make sure there was no one watching them before sliding into the tiny fitting room with Lena and closing the door quickly behind her.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Lena hissed quietly, her grip slipping on the bodice of the dress and causing a sweet pink nipple to peek out over the top.  
  
Kara flicked out her tongue over her dry lips. “You’re not wearing a bra?” The blonde was suddenly having a very difficult time breathing.  
  
“Very good, Captain Obvious.” Lena muttered crossly, turning her back to Kara and holding her hair up with one hand while she hauled the dress back into place with the other. “The best way to make sure it’ll hold everything in place is to try it on as it was meant to be worn—strapless.”  
  
Kara’s hands went to the back of her dress, but hesitated at the back of her spine. “You got anything on down there?” The blonde asked, pulling the dress away from the small of Lena’s back and taking a peek inside.  
  
“Yes. A thong.” Lena swatted at Kara’s hand and the dress fell away from her again, this time exposing both of her breasts. “Would you please just zip the damned thing up?” Lena hauled the dress back up, her eyes meeting dark blue eyes in the reflection dressing room mirror.  
  
‘ _Oh God, a thong._ ’ Kara’s libido-driven memory swirled back to the panties she had envisioned earlier riding intimately against her neatly trimmed pussy. Kara stepped closer so their bodies brushed and Lena could feel her aroused state. “What color are they?” The tall blonde asked in a low, urgent voice against the brunette’s ear as she slowly slid the zipper up into place.  
  
“Red.” Lena’s reply was slightly breathless and Kara knew that she was turned on as well.   
  
Kara groaned low in her throat. She had always had a particular affinity for Red anyway. So sexy and hot. Kara pushed aside her wife’s hair and lightly nibbled from her earlobe to the base of her neck.   
  
“Should we be doing this?” Lena asked uncertainly, leaning her head to the side to allow Kara better access to her neck.  
  
“Doing what?” Kara eased the zipper back down a bit and slid her hands inside the bodice to cup her round, firm breasts. Deftly her thumbs flicked at Lena’s nipples, eliciting a small moan from between her lips.  
  
“Kara!” She whispered in exasperation, arching her back to better thrust her breasts into her wife’s strong hands.  
  
“Look at that.” Kara said, motioning her head toward the mirrored wall in front of them. “Look at how sexy you are. Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?”  
  
Lena gazed in mute fascination as Kara’s thumbs slowly circled her areola. Taking her silence as content, Kara slowly tugged up her skirt to expose her red thong. They both watched Kara’s long fingers glide over the delicate lace covering her pussy, slowly sliding it aside and brushing her finger over the damp curls there. “And I think that this might have you just as turned on as I am.”   
  
Their eyes met in the mirror again and Kara could see Lena’s inner struggle. “Come on, Lee. You know right now that you want nothing more than to feel my cock buried deep inside of you, fucking you hard, right here in this dressing room.”  
  
Swallowing hard, Lena nodded and Kara felt herself harden. She pressed into the brunette and bent her forward at the waist, extending her arms to brace herself against the mirror. “Watch yourself, Baby. See what I see when you cum.” Kara slowly stood and ran her hands back up her wife’s arms and down her torso, gliding over the blue dress now bunched about her waist. Her strong hands settled on Lena’s hips as she knelt behind her so she was eye-level with her pussy.   
  
Kara urged her legs even farther apart. She could smell Lena’s arousal and moved her face close enough to feel the heat emanating from her wife. Gently she pushed aside the damp wisp of fabric covering her dark curls and parted her glistening pink lips to reveal the rosy depths beyond. Slowly Kara ran a finger along the outer edge of her pussy and Lena shivered in response.  
  
The blonde peeked around her thigh and met her eyes in the mirror. “Do you like this?” She asked, her long finger brushing closer now to Lena’s clit.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Lena moaned, wiggling her delicious little bottom further into Kara’s face.  
  
Kara shifted against the erection straining against her trousers. She was determined to see to her pleasure first. “How about this?” Her finger grazed teasingly over her wife’s swollen bud in an almost a non-touch.  
  
“It’s awful.” She complained petulantly.  
  
“Awful?” Kara repeated uncertainly.  
  
“Yes, ‘awful’ because it was too fast, too light, too…” Lena’s complaint died off when Kara’s tongue flicked over the clit that she had not satisfied properly with her finger. “Oh, yeah. That’s MUCH better. Just don’t stop.”  
  
Kara grinned against Lena’s wet folds, her blonde curls trickling her pussy. Lena groaned low in her throat and pushed her pussy back into Kara’s face, demanding more attention. Slowly Kara licked and nibbled at her pussy, lapping at juices freely flowing there. Finally she wrapped her tongue around her clit and sucked it into her mouth and was rewarded with a muffled groan as she lost control and came inside the blonde’s mouth.

  
“That’s right. Cum for me, Baby.” Kara encouraged, catching her hot, creamy cum with her tongue and slurping like a greedy child.  
  
When Lena was done Kara stood up behind her and unfastened her belt. Their eyes were locked in the mirror where Lena’s hands were splayed across the reflective surface, still bracing herself after her monumental orgasm. Slowly Kara eased the zipper of her shorts down, her knuckle brushing against her wife’s wet pussy. As Kara’s hand reached into her boxers to remove raging hard on there was a quick rap on the door.  
  
“How are we doing in there?” A pleasant voice inquired from outside the door. “Can I get you anything? Another size? Another style?”  
  
“I’m fine, thanks.” Lena winked at Kara in the mirror before continuing in a surprisingly calm voice. “I’m just about done in here anyway and everything is fitting perfectly.”  
  
“Great. We always like to see our customers satisfied.”  
  
Lena made a soft, sultry laugh that sent any remaining blood flow throbbing painfully into Kara’s cock. “Not yet. But I will be soon.”   
  
Watching her reaction in the mirror, Kara put her hands on her hips and slowly sank into Lena’s moist, wet depths. She felt Lena tighten around her cock and she slid in to the hilt, her balls warm and full against her pussy lips. Slowly Kara pulled back to the head before pushing back into Lena again, this time with more force.   
  
Kara shifted her focus to their image reflected in the mirror. They were both half dressed, Lena’s breasts swaying freely with every thrust, her pussy half hidden behind the folds of the sapphire dress. Kara’s pants and boxers were in a wrinkled heap at her feet and she could see her balls slapping against Lena. They were both flush with passion and Lena had to chew on her lower lip to bite back the whimpers and moans that would normally be filling the room like an aria.

“You are such a good wife Lena. Taking me inside you deeply” Kara groaned.

“hmm oh fuck Kara” Lena whined her boobs bouncing up and down as Kara continued to pound her.

“So tight and wet all the time”  
  
Kara could feel Lena’s muscles contracting around her and she knew her own release was near. Lena’s reflection in the mirror was stunning; her eyes wild with passion, her hands clenched against the mirrored wall, her nipples erect and defying gravity. Kara leaned over her and reached around to flick her finger over her wife’s clit, watching her image in rapt attention as her orgasm came crashing over her.   
  
Deciding Kara could wait no longer, she wrapped her fingers around her wife’s hips and started to drive into her more forcefully. Lena pushed back into Kara, meeting her wife’s thrust for thrust, her hot, wet cunt squeezing tightly around her. Lena threw her head back, waiving her mane of dark hair and met blue eyes challengingly in the mirror. “Come on, Kara…baby..I want to watch you fuck me now. I want to see your face when you cum. I want to feel you explode inside of me.”  
  
Groaning quietly at her sexy urgings, Kara gave in and followed her command, shooting a thick, heavy load of cum deep inside of her pussy. Lena smiled victoriously before clamping down around Kara’s cock and riding the shock waves of her orgasm. Eventually Kara became aware of their surroundings again and reluctantly slid out of Lena. “Well, if I had known that clothes shopping was this satisfying I would have come with you more often.”  
  
“I have to admit it makes me wonder what it would be like to go golfing with you…with all of those clubs and holes.” Lena winked playfully before straightening and pulling the blue dress into place. “So, what do you think? Should I get it?”  
  
Kara looked at her image in the mirror and felt her desire stir again for her. “Every time I see you wearing it I’ll think of this afternoon and I’ll want to fuck you all over again.” The blonde whispered into her ear, pulling Lena’s tempting pink lobe between her teeth and nibbling it into her mouth.  
  
“Then I’m definitely buying it.” The sexy brunette grinned and slid out of the dress, standing beautifully naked in front of Kara except for her wet thong pushed unevenly to one side. “What about the green one? Should I try it on and we could—“  
  
Kara laughed and covered her mouth, kissing her deeply. “Yes baby. We can buy the whole store”   
  
Once their clothes were back in place and the now wrinkled sapphire dress returned to its hanger, Kara eased open the door and peeked her head out. “Coast looks clear.” She said over her shoulder before stepping out and narrowly missing the salesperson from the underwear rack earlier. Kara stopped dead in her tracks, feeling like she had just been caught sneaking out by the school principal.   
  
Lena pushed her way past Kara and smiled brightly at the woman. “Needed help with my zipper.” She explained, winking at the gaping salesperson before capturing Kara’s hand and tugging her toward the register to pay for her new dress.  
  
‘Oh yeah,’ Kara thought wryly. She would always have unbelievable memories of that blue dress.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara punishes her Pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master/Pet, bdsm, flogging.

The feeling of her pet’s hair alone was enough to arouse Kara. Her pet’s hair was so soft and thick in her grasp, she couldn't help but grab a handful of it every time she circled her pet; Lena, was down on her knees, yet in an attentive position. Her pet’s feet rested together, soles facing upwards, her calves also together, and her knees were bent at a 90 degree angle. Her cuffed hands lay at rest at her butt cheeks which were just barely covered with a thin partially transparent pink miniskirt. Her back was straight in good posture, and in front even her breasts were pushed up at attention by her magenta lace cups. Her lips laid partially open in a sense of readiness, for her site was restricted by a black cloth tied around her eyes and the back of her head. Kara walked slowly around her pet as her body was stiff in alertness. Every time Kara grabbed her thick dark locks and gave a slight tug of dominance, her pet notified Kara of her position. This time Kara pulled tight enough Lena had to face upwards where the wall and ceiling meet, and the blonde held her there.  
  
"My sweet little girl," Supergirl slowly walked to the front of her beautiful pet, her black hair still tangled between her strong fingers. "You've been a naughty girl, haven't you?"  
  
Lena tried to nod, but Kara pulled her hair tighter so her pet’s face couldn't turn away from her. "I want words little one."  
  
Lena’s lips trembled slightly, as she's almost never naughty. "Yes, Madam, I have."  
  
Kara let her forefinger pet up Lena’s extended throat, under her chin, and brushing up just underneath her lower lip, and then she let her finger trace back down past her pet’s throat, past her collar bone, and down right to her magnificent cleavage where even she couldn't even tell if she was really touching her pet’s breast or not. She continued this slowly up and down as her pet’s breathing picked up. "You've disobeyed me in 2 ways today." The Superhero watched her pet grow goosebumps around her body from both her words and from the seductive petting of her chest and throat. "First, you could not complete your given task."  
  
"But I couldn't..." Lena began to protest just barely after Kara finished, but before she could finish, the blonde rushed her finger to her lips and pressed gently. "Sshh." The girl of steel pulls down on her pet’s lower lip gently in a teasing manner. "Do not interrupt me, slave, and do not argue. You'll be punished the same either way." The CEO’s face flushed pink and she remained silent. Kara let go of her hair gently, and obediently, Lena kept her head up towards the blonde.  
  
"Not only did you not complete your task, but you were late arriving here without calling to let me know ahead of time." After these words, though, Lena’s head lowered in shame, and Kara forced her face upwards with her finger under her chin. "Am I right?"  
  
In almost a whisper: "Yes, Madam."  
  
The kryptonian let go of her pet completely now, taking a step backwards, letting her wait. Still her pet knelt attentive, waiting and listening. At this point, Kara’s cock was throbbing in her jeans. Lena was so hot, gorgeous, and still innocent even as a bad girl. Her being so naughty only gave Kara more reason to do great bad things to her. The blonde unzipped her jeans and pulled out her stiff cock. Rubbing slowly in her hands, she crept back towards her pet as quietly as possible. Kara held her cock straight out in front of her and gently aimed the tip at her pet’s lips.  
  
Precum oozed in anticipation to those soft lips, and Kara gently nudged the head right between them. In reaction her pet’s face leaned slightly forward when her cock moved away and Lena’s greedy tongue cleaned off the new driblets on her red lips. Supergirl smiled to herself knowing Lena wanted her, almost as much as Kara wanted her. But no matter how much Kara wanted her, she could not have what she wanted. The strong blonde decided to tease her once more, pushing the head to her pet’s lips again. As soon as her pet’s mouth opened more and her tongue tried to get a lick, Kara drew away and even without seeing Lena’s green eyes, disappointment shadowed her face.  
  
"Do you want Master's cock?" Kara teased.  
  
"Uh huh," The young CEO managed to breathe out.  
  
"Well bad girls don't get what they want. They have to earn it, and that doesn't include your punishment." In Kara’s view, punishment was something Lena usually had no choice in taking, but earning what she wanted and being back on Master's good side was a matter of choice. If her pet chose wrong, or failed, she receives more punishment, and the same or harder task and it becomes a cycle, for Kara refuse to have a naughty slave all the time, and to be on her good side takes dedication. Kara knew her girl had it in her, and it was time for her to receive what a naughty girl deserves.  
  
The teasing was over and it was time to do what Kara had to do. The blonde went into a closet, one where many of the toys were kept hidden, and she pulled down from a rack of different whipping and spanking tools and 2-sided flogger. On one side was a long feather, and the other were 7 1-inch wide leather straps. She closed the closet door and came back to her gorgeous slave who hadn't moved since she left. Lena’s mouth gaped slightly, as if listening intently, trying to figure out where her Master was now.  
  
Kara gripped the bar, right before the leather straps began and let the feather point down at the floor. She stepped up close to her pet and let her foot disappear under the pink meshy fabric and nudge against her pet’s wet pussy lips, in which Lena’s thighs loosened slightly to allow her master’s foot between them. "Spread." Submissively, Lena spread her knees wider so her calves and thighs were apart. "And do not move."  
  
Supergirl brought the feather gently up Lena’s inner thigh, watching the goosebumps rise again. She brought the feather up her pet’s thigh to her pussy lips which were well lubricated by her own body. Kara brought it up to her slave’s clit which seemed unconsciously to push out towards the object. She smiled as she watched her pet’s body's reactions, most of which she could not even realize or control. Since the feather was underneath her skirt, the pole had lifted up a small area of it, and Kara kept the feather against Lena as she circled behind her. The pole revealed her pet’s hidden skin as the superhero went around, and the feather still lightly brushing back down her pet’s other inner thigh and around the front and sides of them to her lower butt cheeks as the blonde circled. Lena’s cheeks tightened a little from the light tickling of the feather hairs on her cheeks and then Kara let the feather go upwards in her pet’s crack. While the handsome blonde did this she gathered a better grip on the bar so that when she needed to she could flip it quick to the flogger side. Kara pulled the bar out from under her pet’s skirt and let the feather then go up her spine from the waistband of the skirt up to her shoulders. Lena’s back arched, and her head leaned back as the feather got near her neck. Kara is being extra careful because she doesn’t want to break her pet, highly aware of her super strength.  
  
"Bend over" Kara ordered firmly. The young CEO let her thighs fall to her calves, and bent her body over so that her face was facing the floor, her cuffed hands resting on her lower back. As she bent, her skirt slid up slightly to reveal more of her gorgeous round cheeks. Kara flipped the bar quickly and gave a hard whip of the leather pieces to her pet’s cheeks. Lena let out a squeal, not prepared for that at all. Kara gave her 5 more lashes. "You moved...twice. That's 3 for each time you moved." Lena knew by this explanation that that was not indeed the punishment from before at all, that that was just the quickie because of her minor disobedience.  
  
Kara walked away for a moment to go get another toy. She quickly rushed to the bedroom and grabbed the remote control raising bar and a vibrating dildo from the drawer. Again when she came back, her slave was still in her bent position, again listening and waiting for her return. The floorboards creaked under her feet as she moved, and her pet’s relaxed waiting body stiffened. The kryptonian smiled to herself as she could tell Lena was preparing herself for anything that might happen. Clever girl!  
  
The blonde did notice on her return though, that her pet’s legs had crept back much closer together than she had left and her feet pointing inwards. Kara cracked the flogger up the middle, a couple of the leather straps curling up and smacking her pet’s pussy. Lena’s body stiffened and she bit her lip quick to hold back any noises. Her Master hadn't forbid her of noises, but she's one to stick it out, and won't let her be satisfied with the pleasure her master get out of anything bad done to her. Kara never punish her for this, for this just brings on a fun challenge for the both of them.

"Legs." Kara say quickly, introducing the purpose of that sharp smack. Being an intelligent woman, Lena quickly spread her legs back to how they had been previously, but this still wasn't good enough for the superhero. She tapped her pet’s pussy with the bar threateningly, "wider, _slut_." Submissively, her pet’s thighs and the rest of her legs opened, now beckoning Kara to move between her.  
  
Kara got to her knees and placed the dildo on the end of the adjustable raising bar, and slid it underneath her pet’s body. The bar was only about 4 inches above the ground, and with the push of a button, the dildo on the end of it rose as the bar moved upwards. Kara could tell she heard the light buzzing of the pole rising as her pet’s hips rose a tad as well, as if trying to avoid what might be coming. Smiling to herself, she watched as she knew Lena couldn't escape if she wanted. The blonde lowered her face so she could see when the tip of the dildo would press against her pet’s clit, and when it finally did, Kara turned the knob at the bottom so that it would start vibrating. It was a simple one-speed, and as soon as the vibrations were triggered, her little slut's hips fell into it, pressing for pleasure.  
  
"You may grind for pleasure all you want, my little slut, but you're not allowed to cum." Lena’s mouth fell open in disbelief, but she knew she had it coming. Kara stood back up, and pulled her slave’s skirt up completely now, letting the fabric flap over her back so that her full ass was exposed to her blue eyes. She couldn't help wanting to grab the young CEO and just the fuck the shit out of her right then and there, so open and vulnerable to her, but she knew she had to hold back and follow through with her punishment first. Kara reared her hand back and gave her pet’s ass a very hard slap, causing her body to sway forward a tad. A grin formed over the blonde’s lips when she saw the pink hand print she had left, and decided that a simple pink mark was too awkward. It would look better if the rest of Lena’s ass was red too. Lena Luthor would have a hard time sitting on her expensive chair for the next few days when she is done with her.  
  
Kara gathered the flogger in her hand and began to whip at Lena’s ass over and over...not too hard at first. Just enough to get her pet used to the consistent light sting on her flesh.

"Just this once, slave, I'm going to give you a choice during this punishment," The Superhero told her as she gradually smacked her pet’s ass a little harder, but it wasn't yet noticeable to her. "I can either continue what I am doing here, whipping you not as hard as I should be, but for a longer period of time and with one added part to this punishment..." The blonde paused for effect as Lena listened carefully, and when Kara did not continue the brunette nodded in acknowledgement to what she'd heard thus far.   
  
Supergirl could also tell that Lena was trying to lift her hips higher off of the vibrator, but it wasn't working as...she didn't know it, but when she raised her hips before, it trapped her in an invisible corner to which she couldn't escape the pleasure if she wanted to. The pole was raised to that point as high as Lena had lifted, and here she was, juices dripping down her inner thigh and down the sides of the vibrator as she grew wetter.  
  
"...Or, I can use something else, and beat you harder like the naughty slut you are and as you deserve...but for not as long." Kara knew Lena didn't like these options, but she wasn't supposed to. The blonde could tell her slave’s mind was racing, trying to sort out all the pros and cons as fast as she could. Lena did not like the hard punishment, though she knew it's what she deserved, but at the same time, it wouldn't be as long as the mediocre spankings she was getting with the whip. Those mediocre spankings could last as long as Kara wanted, not to mention there would be another object involved. Either way there was a sacrifice and the blonde could tell by her pet’s stillness, even with the vibrator still penetrating her clit, that she was calculating which would be worse. Supergirl was growing impatient though, and refused to wait any longer.  
  
Kara came around front and gave Lena’s dangling nipples a tight pinch that she was not expecting. Her pet’s hips reflexively thrust down in pleasure as she squealed. "Choose or you get both slut." The blonde pulled on the back of the cloth that covered her pet’s beautiful eyes as it fell to the floor. She gathered it, crumpled it in a ball and threw it aside, and Lena looked up at her, her green eyes squinting, adjusting to the light. Lena saw the impatient look on Kara’s face as she tapped her foot before her.  
  
Her pet’s eyes clenched shut, as if the decision she was about to make was ludicrous and she replied, "The harder one, Master." Kara smiled down at her, for she was up for the challenge, and she loved that about her. _After all she is a Luthor._

"As you wish, slut." The blonde taunted. Lena disliked being called such a dirty name, but the brunette found it appropriate when she was in trouble, or was in a dirty situation, and it was a good humiliation for her so that she remembered what she was to Kara, and who she belonged to.  
  
Kara stood up and Lena looked up, staying in her bent position still with her hands behind her back yet. She returned the flogger and replaced it with a different one, single sided this time, and with only 3 wider straps. She heard her pet let out a slight groan, probably in regretting her decision. Kara, however, was very impressed with her pet’s decision and decided to cut her a bit of slack. "Is your back getting sore my dear?"  
  
Lena nodded her head quickly. By the instant reaction, Kara knew that it was probably extremely uncomfortable, considering how long she was in that position. In fact the blonde was very proud of her pet for not asking to move at all or complaining. With that, she grabbed the handcuff key out of her pocket and released her pet’s hands. Her slave’s arms fell to her sides as if they were numb, and there were some slight red marks on Lena’s wrists. "You may rise to all fours, sweety."  
  
"Thank you master" Lena said deeply. Kara waited until she rose to all fours, but she noticed that the vibrator was no longer hitting her pet’s clit. "Stay put" The blonde ordered sternly as she readjusted the pole and then pressed the button for it to rise. Kara could see her pet close her eyes and bite her lip again, as she was rather relieved of the pleasure when she rose, but she was not allowed anymore advantages.  
  
Kara went straight behind her pet and reared her hand back with the flogger, watching her body tense in anticipation. Her slave’s back was stiff, and her head hung low with her gorgeous hair draping down the sides of her face. Kara yanked her arm forward, flicking her wrist, and the snap echoed in the air when the leather hit Lena’s cheeks. Her pet’s body was thrust forward slightly, which also caused the vibrator to push against her pussy more. She jerked her head back and let out a groan...Kara couldn't tell if it was out of pain from the beat or pleasure from the new position of the vibrator. Supergirl continued over and over hard, turning the young luthor’s ass from a light pink to a darker pink, and in a couple areas to a good red. Each time Kara had thrust back, she watched her slave’s body and noticed that each time she held her breath and would let it out as she was hit. Sometimes it seemed to be forced out of her pet, a couple times in grunts. Not only that, but her breaths were quicker.  
  
Kara dropped the flogger on the floor and knelt down between Lena’s legs and reached under, pressing her finger against her lips. They were unebelievably wet, and if the blonde didn't know any better, she could've sworn Lena did come during the time she was beating her and that vibrator penetrating her poor sensitive clit...but Kara did know better and know very well when her little slut cums, and also how obedient she generally is. Her pet’s hips sank in reaction to Kara’s fingers against her lips, and she let out a moan. The blonde could tell Lena was close and almost anything new would be able to set her off.

"Don't you disobey me, slut." Kara demanded. Even these harsh words made Lena wet, as the blonde felt some lubricant slip out onto her finger. Lena was concentrating like a good girl, just to obey her Master, and Kara couldn't have been more proud.

  
“You like this, don’t you? You love when I call you filthy names?” Kara smirked. When Lena remained silent Kara ordered her to speak.

“Yes, Master. I love it?” The young CEO blushed prettily.

“You love being my whore, don’t you Lena” Kara asked cockily.

“Yes I love it. I love being your whore.” Lena bit her lip, stifling a moan that threatened to spill from her luscious lips.  
  
At that point, Kara couldn't stand just watching her anymore. Not after hearing those words from the most intelligent woman in the Earth. Lena belonged to her.

The blonde’s cock was throbbing in her pants as she slid down her jeans and her boxers. She stood erect and knelt down between her little slave's legs again. She reached underneath and moved the vibrator away, first letting it brush the full slit of her pet’s pussy lips though. Lena’s hips sank into it again as it was now set aside. Kara grabbed hold of her pet’s hips, and thrust her hard cock into her wet cunt quickly. She rested her palms on each of Lena’s ass cheeks, both of which were extremely hot and she is sure her cool hands felt good to Lena against her cheeks.

"I'm very proud of you, little girl. Not only did you choose the harder punishment, and took it like a good slut, but you did not cum for me that whole time either. I'm very impressed."  
  
A smile broke the surface of her pet’s lips, and Kara thrust her cock in her harder and quicker. Lena let out a moan and leaned her head back, not as Kara was punishing her before, but more in a sense of enjoyment. Supergirl rubbed her pet’s cheeks softly, at first Lena flinched from her touch and movements due to the stinging, but soon her hands soothed her pet. The superhero kept rubbing her slave’s skin as she fucked her, slowly first and then eventually harder and faster, and deeper as well as she knew that she wanted Lena so bad, and she was obviously needing to cum more than ever.

Kara wanted to see if Lena could wait as long as possible before giving her permission to come...wanting to see if she was desperate and daring enough to start begging for permission to cum, but the blonde knew Lena well deserved what she had earned.

“Fuck pet. You are so tight and wet. Gripping my cock greedily. Take my cock. Take my cock, beautiful Pet.”  
  
The blonde reached up with one hand and gripped her pet’s dark hair hard and jerked it back. Lena let out a moan, she knew from pleasure, and she felt her pet’s inner walls twitching around her hard cock. The young CEO was on the edge and holding back, and Kara couldn't even let her hold back anymore.

"You may cum my pretty slut." Kara permitted. With those words, she pulled Lena’s hair harder, her face jerked up to the ceiling, and the blonde thrust in her hard. Lena let out a scream, not from pain or shock of the pull and thrust, but out of pure pleasure and lust. She humped back at Kara so hard and fast, trying to match her own speed. Kara went faster as she was hornier than fuck now. She felt Lena’s inner walls pulse around her cock, squeezing it between them when her juices were forced out around it. She moaned loudly, and soon after the blonde found herself needing the same release.

She jerked out of Lena and came all over the brunette’s ass just as she pulled out.

“Rao, You are so beautiful Lena, covered in my cum”

“Thank you Master. Thank you so much” Lena moaned, her entire body shaking violently.  
  
Lena’s pretty red ass was now covered in Kara’s cream, and she couldn't have asked for a more beautiful site. Lena was still on her hands and knees, hardly able to hold herself up, her hair all over as she had been shaking and moving her head around when she came like dirty beast. Her pet’s head lay low, her posture completely slack, but Kara didn't care. She leaned over Lena’s body and kissed her neck tenderly. "Lay down on your back sweetie, let me clean you up" Kara whispered in her pet’s ear.  
  
Lena simply looked back at Kara, smiled sweetly, and gladly rolled over to her back with her arms and legs sprawled out as she was so warn out and exhausted.

____________________________________________


	4. Delivery woman.

Lena hear the doorbell ring as she steps out of the shower. She can't imagine who would be at the door. She glances at the clock, it's 10 a.m and she thinks she know who it is. The UPS woman usually makes her deliveries around this time of day, and she is expecting a package. Her nipples harden in anticipation, whether for the UPS woman or her package, she don't know.  
  
The brunette dry off quickly and pull on her silk kimono robe. It clings to her damp skin. She grins to herself, realizing that Kara, her delivery-woman, is going to get an eyeful. She has such a crush on Kara; she always takes time to flirt with her, and she has a great ass, a fact she admire every time she makes a delivery.  
  
Lena open the door and see Kara about to turn away. The muscular blonde stops and looks Lena up and down; her blue eyes linger on the brunette’s breasts where the silk clings to her skin and reveals the hard points of her nipples.  
  
"I have a package for you, Lena." She finally looks up and Lena sees her smile. Clearly, Kara is not embarrassed that she was ogling her.  
  
"Thanks, Kara." Lena reaches to take the package from her, but the blonde holds on to it. Puzzled, the brunette looks at her and see her smile widen.  
  
"Do you need help opening your package?"  
  
Lena turns pink at her question. She is embarrassed enough to know the woman she fantasizes about is holding her latest sex toy- an eight inch dildo- even if she doesn't know what it is.  
  
"No, thanks," Lena say, reaching for the box again. Kara continues to hold it, turning to read the label.  
  
"You've gotten several packages from this company," The blonde says, "You must really like their products."  
  
"Yes," The brunette says. Lena wish she would give her the box. She pulls her robe tighter and Kara’s eyes fall to her breasts again.  
  
"I've bought a few things from them myself," Kara says, "that's why I'm so curious about what's in your box."  
  
Images of this gorgeous woman using her sex toys floods her mind. Lena don't know what to say to her now.  
  
"So you want to show me?" Kara asks.  
  
And suddenly Lena is not embarrassed anymore. She is so aroused by her suggestion that her whole body begins to tingle.  
  
"Sure," Lena says. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
Kara follows her into the living room. She turns and reach for her box, but the blonde holds it, smiling.  
  
"I thought I was going to open it," Kara says.  
  
The muscular blonde pulls a pocketknife out of her back pocket and cuts the tape on the box. Even though Lena is aroused by Kara's presence, she feels her face flush as she opens the box and looks inside. Kara reaches in and removes the dildo. Lena turns away, too embarrassed to face the handsome blonde.  
  
"I would think you would get plenty of the real thing," Kara says. "I never thought you would need one of these."  
  
Lena faces her again. Kara is watching her, and she can see that she is serious.  
  
"I actually don't get much of the real thing at all."  
  
"You can now, if you want." Kara walks toward her until her body is inches from Lena’s and the brunette can feel the heat coming from the blonde. As she watches Kara, she leans closer to her and gently kisses her red lips. Kara is still holding her dildo and she don't expect her to be so tender.  
  
It doesn't take long for Lena to decide that she would much rather have Kara's cock inside her..  
  
"Please," Lena whispers.  
  
At this Kara's kisses become more insistent, more powerful. Her teeth are nipping on Lena’s lip and her tongue is caressing hers. Lena reaches out and grabs her hair, holding her head so they will keep kissing her.  
  
Kara’s mouth still locked with Lena’s, the blonde puts the dildo down and slides her strong hands up the outside of the brunette’s robe. Before Lena have time to think, she has loosened the tie and pulled the kimono open. The brunette is completely exposed before Kara. The blonde stops kissing her to look at her body. Blue eyes linger on her breasts and then travel down. Lena’s breathing speeds up as she waits for Kara to say or do something. Lena is naked in front of a fully clothed woman, a woman who is little more than a stranger, a woman who is different from others. She is not sure if she can handle it if Kara rejects her now.  
  
Instead of speaking, Kara cups her breasts in her rough hands. Her thumbs brush against her nipples, which are hard almost to the point of discomfort. Kara leans down and licks her right nipple, pinching the left at the same time. Lena moans and reach her hands into her blonde hair to hold her against her breast. Kara sucks her nipple into her mouth, teasing her with little bites. The blonde kisses her way to her other breast and sucks it in, harder this time. Lena gasps out loud at the pleasure and pain of her teeth.  
  
Lena moves her hands from her blonde hair and begin to unbutton her shirt. Kara’s torso is tan and rippled with muscles. She wants to lick every inch of her.  
  
Kara stops kissing her breasts to remove her shirt; unclasping her bra; Lena decides to indulge herself, and she leans down to lick her nipples, nibbling the way Kara did. The blonde’s moan encourages her, and she licks her way down her chest to her navel. While Lena’s mouth licks and nips Kara’s abs, she unzip her pants and reach inside her boxers to release her erection. The brunette hesitates when she sees it. Lena had ordered an eight-inch dildo, but Kara’s cock is even bigger. Without thinking, the brunette falls to her knees and kiss the tip of Kara’s dick and lick the slit, sliding her tongue back and forth.  
  
The blonde moans again and grabs her black hair; this time it is Kara holding her head still. Lena opens her mouth and slides down her shaft, bringing Kara further into her mouth until she can't take anymore. As she moves her mouth back to the tip, she caress the blonde with her tongue, flicking it across her shaft. Over and over, Lena slides down, each time changing the rhythm. She takes Kara in so slowly that she can feel her muscles tense with each inch; she begins to quicken her pace, using her hands to fondle Kara’s balls and stroke the base of her cock while her mouth sucks at her. The blonde’s hands grip her hair tightly as she cums in Lena’s mouth; she shouts out in surprise.  
  
Lena is surprised herself at how wet she is, how aroused she is from sucking Kara’s cock.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kara says. She doesn't look sorry, though. She looks quite happy with herself.  
  
"It's okay," Lena tells her. "I enjoyed it. Besides I do have a new toy, so I can take care of myself."  
  
Kara looks at her, obviously irritated at Lena’s comment, "I'm not done with you yet. Where's your bedroom?"  
  
Lena shows her the way to her room and Kara pulls her toward her bed. Lena sits down, admiring Kara’s naked body. The blonde pushes her down on the bed as she kisses her. She sucks Lena’s tongue and nibbles her lips. The brunette sighs into her mouth. This woman sure knows how to kiss! Then Kara’s mouth is on her breasts again. She moans and wrap her hands in the blankets underneath her.  
  
Kara slides one hand up her leg and nudges her thighs apart. Still suckling her nipple, she gently touches Lena’s clit. Her finger flickering over the brunette and her mouth at her breast are too much, and Lena cries out as she comes.  
  
Lena is shocked and disappointed at how quickly she climaxed. As if Kara could read her thoughts, she says, "Don't worry. That was only the beginning."  
  
The brunette is worried, though. How can I tell her that I've never been able to have more than one orgasm? Lena tries to pull away, but Kara’s strong hands is still on her. In fact, as she is moving away Kara is sliding a finger into her cunt. Lena is so wet that she slides in completely without resistance. Kara pulls her finger out and then slides back in with two. Over and over, she moves them in, slides them out. Her mouth nibbles down the brunette’s ribs and stomach. Now three fingers enter Lena’s, sliding in and out. She feels so stretched and full, but she still want more. Even though she is sure she will not climax again, she want Kara to fuck her.  
  
But Kara has other ideas, and Lena feels her mouth on her clit, the blonde’s tongue stroking against her. Kara nips at her with her teeth and then replaces her fingers with her tongue. She kisses and sucks, moving between Lena’s clit and her sopping hole. She have never been so thoroughly devoured. Her body starts to quiver.  
  
"Oh God," Lena moans. She grabs Kara’s head and her legs tighten around her. She can't stop herself from screaming as she comes. She have never felt such an explosion; Kara’s continues lapping at her, gazing up at Lena with her face buried between her legs.  
  
"Stop," Lena whispers. "It's too much."  
  
"We're still not done yet," Kara says and she feels her kissing her way down her legs. Lena is so sensitive that each touch of Kara’s mouth makes her jerk off the bed.  
  
"Please," Lena begs. She is not sure, though, what she is asking for.  
  
"I haven't fucked you yet."  
  
"Kara," she hesitates, not certain what to say. "I don't think I can handle anymore. That was more than I have ever felt before."  
  
The blonde looks at Lena and smiles, "I think I'm up for the challenge."  
  
Lena glances down and see that she is up to the task. Her dick is fully erect, and even though Lena feels totally content after her orgasms, she do want Kara’s cock inside her.  
  
Kara lifts her up and rolls her to her stomach; her hands pull Lena up onto her hands and knees. Kara strokes her stomach and her breasts. Lena feels Kara’s weight against her, her cock sliding into her bit by bit. The blonde stops and her hand gently flicks across the brunette’s clitoris. Kara is so big that Lena feels herself expanding to accommodate her. She wiggles her ass and push herself back against the blonde, trying to bring her completely into her pussy.  
  
"Please," Lena moans. "Fuck me."  
  
Kara’s arm tightens around Lena’s waist and her other arms grips her hip as she slams into the brunette. Kara holds herself still, fully sheathed inside her, and then she begins rocking her hips back and forth, circling around. Her movements are so small, but with her cock so deep inside Lena, each stroke makes the brunette quiver. Lena can hardly hold herself up when Kara’s fingers strokes her clit faster. The brunette feels Kara’s body tighten behind her, then she is pushing into her, harder and harder.  
  
Lena cries out as she feels another orgasm begin. Every nerve in her body is tingling; she feels so week and so alive and when Kara slams into her shouting; spilling her seed deep inside Lena; the brunette finally let go and explode.  
  
They collapse onto the bed, still tangled together. Lena have never felt so relaxed and completely satisfied. She didn't know she could feel this way. Just as she begin to doze, she decides that she should order sex toys more often. Maybe next time they will even use one together...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Kara. AU. Daddy kink.

Kara couldn't stop smiling as she drove home. Glancing time and time again at the bag on the seat next to her, already imagining how much fun tonight was going to be. She been saving one of her favorite fantasies and the time was finally right. She called her baby girl to make sure she was getting ready.   
  
Kara’s smile grew wider as Lena’s voice came through the phone. "Hello?" She said.   
  
"Hey baby girl... The game starts in half an hour. Are you getting ready to go?" Kara asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
Lena gasped and exclaimed "Oh Daddy.... I lost track of time... I'll get in the shower right now!"  
  
Kara growled to make her think that she was angry for her making them late, again. But as she hung up the phone she just chuckled. She knew what she'd been up to, and she knew that Lena lose track of time. She always did when she was working on her new project.   
  
Kara walked in the door and heard the shower still going. Smiling she sat on the bed and waited for Lena to get out. As Lena walked from the bathroom, nude except for a towel around her hair Kara smiled and beckoned her towards her. Standing up the blonde pulled her baby girl into her arms and kissed her hard and deep.

“You'd better hurry and do your hair baby girl. But no clothes until then, I want to watch you get ready." Kara smirked.  
  
As Kara pulled off her shirt and pant she watched Lena’s ass sway back to the bathroom and growled softly to herself. _Damn, I love her body_. Pulling on her jeans and game day t-shirt, Kara then sat and watched her baby girl finish drying and fixing her hair. Lena came back to the bedroom, her beautiful raven hair falling down her shoulders, hiding her breasts. She looked so absolutely perfect.   
  
Smiling, Kara reached for the bag next to her and held it up. It was time for her surprise. From the bag she pulled out the new bra she bought for Lena. It was black and white and perfect and Kara could not wait to see her in it. Lena gasped and took it from her, thanking her. Kara pulled out the matching panties, which she usually kept, but gave them to her to wear. Lena squealed like she always did when Kara got her new panties... and actually let her wear them. It always made Kara smile seeing how excited Lena gets when she buys her something. It made her heart flutter. Lena, one of the richest person in the world, squealing like a child, looking at Kara’s gift as if it is the most precious thing in the world (even though it’s cheap).   
  
With a smirk Kara looked at her and said, "But that's not all baby. I have something else for you to wear."  
  
Lena looked at her confused and Kara gave her a big grin before continuing,   
  
"Remember when I told you about that fantasy that I wanted you to help me act out?"   
  
Lena gasped and her whole body shivered with a combination of fear and excitement; Kara could sense her arousal and trepidation. Her nipples suddenly hardened and the brunette shifted her weight from one leg to the other.   
  
Looking at Kara she swallowed and whispered, "Tonight Daddy? Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes baby, I'm sure." Kara replied confidently.  
  
Reaching into the bag Kara pulled out her last surprise. A small egg shaped vibrator set into a harness. Lena couldn't help but moan as she saw it. Kara handed it to her and Lena stepped into the harness, pulling it up her bare smooth legs until the vibrator was touching her little pussy.   
  
Stepping up to her Kara kissed Lena again and slid her hair away from her breasts. As the backs of her fingers brushed her skin Lena again moaned into her mouth, her breath escaping in a rush. Her next breath caught in her throat again as Kara’s fingers returned to those perfect little nipples and softly squeezed them.   
  
Kara felt Lena melting under her hands and knew that she was ready. Reaching down, Kara slid the egg up into Lena, groaning in lust as her tight pussy closed around it. Kara tightened the harness to keep it up inside the young CEO. Sitting back on the bed, Kara told her to continue getting ready.   
  
As Lena stepped into her new panties, Kara pulled a small rectangular remote from her pocket. With the press of a button the egg started vibrating inside Lena.   
  
Lena’s perfect mouth opened in a gasp and she moaned, "Ohhhhhh Daddy! Mmmmm. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Smiling, Kara soothed her with her steady voice, "Yes you can baby girl. And you will. And remember... you will not cum without permission."  
  
Kara watched Lena shake her head and try to compose herself as the egg continued to buzz inside her pussy, which the blonde knew was soaking by now. Smiling, Kara turned it off and put the remote in her pocket, for later.   
  
With a sigh Lena resumed dressing and soon was ready to go, wearing tight black shorts and Kara’s white football jersey. She looked so sexy all Kara could think about was ripping it off of her.   
  
Kara was nice on the drive over to James house.... well mostly... she couldn't resist occasionally activating the little vibrator a few times, making Lena grab her arm, her leg, the door, anything to keep from exploding.   
  
As they approached the door Kara turned it on again but did not let Lena pause. The blonde pulled her lover along with her, Lena’s legs shaking as she tried to keep walking.

Lena saw Kara reach into her pocket and sighed thinking she was going to turn it off. Just as the door opened however, Kara flicked a different button, increasing the intensity of the vibration inside her. James opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his ex-girlfriend holding onto Kara, the brunette’s head buried in Kara’s shoulder as she fought to keep her legs under her.   
  
Kara smiled and shook his hand, turning the egg off with her other hand allowing Lena to stand straight and follow her into the house. They were late, but the game hadn't started yet due to a weather delay. As they entered Kara stepped around the room greeting her sister, friends from work and other acquaintances. Lena hurried over to Sam and Jess to strike up a conversation, may be about the latest project, Kara guessed.

  
As Kara watched her lover, she reached into her pocket and flicked the power button again. She watched Lena intently as she froze in the middle of her sentence and looked over at Kara in panic. The poor brunette was able to maintain her composure though, and continued talking.   
  
Soon the game was set to start and they found seats on couches and chairs set throughout the room. Kara pulled her to her and they found a couch in one of the corners to sit in. As soon as they sat Lena leaned in to her and whined,  
  
"Oh please Daddy I can't take this!"  
  
Shushing her Kara kissed her and nodded reassuringly then turned off the egg. They sat in peace as the game started, exchanging conversation with the couples around them during a very boring first quarter. Finally something exciting happened and drew their attention to the TV. Shouts and screams rang out around the room as their team caused a turnover deep in the opponent's territory. Seizing the opportunity Kara activated the egg, grinning as her baby girl stiffened against her and let out a moan that was lost in the exclamations from their friends. Kara left it on and the young CEO squirmed against her whimpering softly,   
  
"Oh please Daddy no more... I'm going to cum! Please Daddy!??"  
  
Just then their team scored and shouts again rang out around them. Quickly Kara put the egg on maximum and growled in her ear,   
  
"CUM NOW!"  
  
Lena came, and came hard, letting out a scream that made people look over at her. She lifted her arms trying to pretend that she was celebrating the score, but Alex, Winn gave Kara very knowing looks. James looked so uncomfortable. Kara simply smiled in response and continued to watch the game, but also turned off the egg. She put her arms around her baby girl and held her quivering body close to hers.   
  
Brushing her lips against Lena ear she whispered, "I love you baby girl."   
  
Lena smiled up at Kara before responding breathlessly, "Oh Daddy I love you too. That was sooo intense!"   
  
With a soft chuckle Kara whispered in her ear, "Baby... you ain't felt nothing yet!"  
  
Lena moaned in anticipation and smiled up at her. She rested against Kara and they watched the rest of the first half. During half time Kara told James that she needed some air and took Lena out to the back yard. As soon as they were alone Kara pulled Lena into her arms with a growl. Lena started grinding her pelvis against the iron bulge in her daddy’s jeans while Kara covered her mouth with her own, her tongue searching for hers.   
  
Controlling Lena this way had Kara harder than she had ever been, the knowledge of the young CEO’s ultimate submission to her so incredibly sexy. Kara spun her around and shoved her shorts down dragging her panties with them. She bent Lena over a nearby bench and stepped up to her.

Lena knew what to do and her hands reached back for her daddy’s zipper. As she fished out her daddy’s thick meaty cock Kara pulled down the harness and removed the egg, a gush of Lena’s cum flowing out with it.  
  
Kara did not leave that pussy empty for long and quickly shoved her shaft into Lena.

“Mmmmmm. Soo tight”  Kara could not believe how tight Lena was, squeezing her, clenching her, pulling her into her as she thrust hard, pounding her against the bench, growling as she fucked her.

“Oh Daddy you feel sooo good” Lena moaned, trying to match Kara’s speed.

“You feel so good as well baby girl. So tight and wet” Kara grunted, caressing her round ass.

“Fuck Daddy it’s all because of you. Only for you. Only you can make me this wet” Lena whined as Kara continued to ram her big rod inside her leaking pussy mercilessly. Tears welled up in her eyes and pleasure overwhelmed her body. Her mouth hung open; her hard nipples grazed against the bench at every thrusts. She felt like Kara is ripping her apart. Kara filled her completely, hitting the parts that Lena never knew excited.

“Yes only me. Mine. Only I can make you this wet” Kara growled possessively, smacking her jiggling ass making Lena cry out in pleasure. Kara is pretty sure everyone can hear Lena’s pathetic moans but she did not care. She wanted everyone to know that Lena belongs to her.

“Hmm fuck Yes daddy. All yours!! I am all yours!! My pussy is yours” Lena panted, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

“Yes, All mine. You love this, don’t you? You love the way I use you whenever wherever I wanted” Kara purred squeezing her red ass.

“Yes daddy. I love it. I love being daddy’s fucktoy” Lena sobbed arching her ass higher taking Kara deep inside her.

“Yes you are!! You are daddy’s precious slut. I bet Sam would delighted to see her boss getting rammed at random places” Kara laughed making Lena blush furiously. The thought of someone catching them made Lena wetter if that’s even possible. The CEO of Luthor Corp bend over the filthy bench, getting screwed like a dirty little whore.

“Oh fuck yes!! Yes!! Yes Daddy. I am your precious slut. Ruin me, daddy. Let them know what a dirty little whore I am!!”

Lena’s moans quickly turned into screams, begging Kara to fuck her harder, to give her more! Kara did, slamming against her ass, her cock filling Lena over and over.   
  
Suddenly Lena felt a pressure against her ass hole, increasing as she pushed the egg, still soaked with her cum into her ass. When Lena realized what it was she moaned even louder, her legs and hips starting to quake. Pausing her thrusts for just a moment, Kara reached into her pocket and again activated the egg.   
  
Kara’s own groan matched Lenas as she felt it vibrating against her cock that was buried inside her. Grabbing Lena’s hips she bucked hers wildly, arching her back as they writhed against each other, taking each other higher and higher... Finally Kara lunged a final time, burying her swelling cock as deep as it would go and groaning in wonderful agony as it exploded, painting Lena’s cunt with her cum. It was too much for her baby girl and Lena collapsed on the bench, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she came and came and came. When they finally finished convulsing Kara used the harness to pull the egg from Lena with a soft plop.   
  
Lena whimpered as it left her body and looked back at Kara before saying, "Ohhh Daddy... that was..."  
  
Kara cut her off and replied with a smile, "Yes baby girl. It was incredible. You are incredible."   
  
As they found their way to their feet Kara saw shadows disappear from the windows as at least three people hurried away from them. As Kara helped Lena get dressed she handed her the egg, letting her know that she was done teasing her for the night. Lena looked up at Kara with a grin and refused to take it.   
  
"No Kara," Lena gave her a coy grin before continuing, "Keep it. It is yours... as am I."


End file.
